1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus and a system thereof, and more particularly, to a remote control apparatus in which a manipulation unit can be displayed in various manners in correspondence to modes of a control target appliance, and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote control apparatus is a portable apparatus that can control operation of an external device using infrared communication and the like. In addition to being used in televisions, DVD players, home theater systems, and air conditioners, application of such a remote control apparatus has been expanded to personal computers and the like. When using the remote control apparatus, a user can simply control operations of an electronic device without having to be physically preset at the appliance.
Due to diversity in operation modes of external devices and developments in the techniques of controlling a plurality of external devices using a single remote control apparatus, the number of operating keys provided in the remote control apparatus is increasing.
However, such an increase in the number of operating keys may deteriorate the outer appearance of the remote control apparatus, and moreover, may cause difficulty in discrimination of operating keys used to control the external apparatus.